The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveying device configured to convey a sheet to a predetermined position and an image forming apparatus including this sheet conveying device.
An image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine or a printer, is provided with a sheet conveying device configured to convey a sheet fed by a sheet feeding roller to an image forming part (photosensitive drum). The sheet conveying device has a resist roller which corrects an oblique conveying (skew) or the like of the sheet fed from the sheet feeding roller.
The sheet conveying device has also a resist sensor (hereinafter, referred to as a “sheet detecting sensor”) at a position close to the resist roller. By the sheet detecting sensor, a position of the sheet in a conveying path is detected. In addition, on the basis of a detection result by this sheet detecting sensor, a conveying start timing of the sheet by the resist roller is controlled.
As described above, in the sheet conveying device, since the conveying start timing of the sheet by the resist roller is controlled on the basis of the detection result by the sheet detecting sensor, a positional relationship between the resist roller and the sheet detecting sensor becomes very important. Therefore, in a case where the sheet detecting sensor is replaced by reason such as a failure, it is necessary to precisely keep the positional relationship between the resist roller and the sheet detecting sensor.
However, in the sheet conveying device mentioned above, since it is general that the sheet detecting sensor is fixedly attached to a frame or the like by means of fastening member such as a screw, it is necessary to attach or detach the sheet detecting sensor by means of the fastening member such as a screw while carrying out a positioning adjustment work of the sheet detecting sensor every time the sheet detecting sensor is replaced. Accordingly, there is a problem that the attachment or detachment work and the positioning adjustment work of the sheet detecting sensor are very cumbersome.